Bedtime Stories
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Jasper tells Nessie a few bedtime stories.


**A/N: I love Jasper/Nessie bonding, so here's a story!**

**Bedtime Stories**

One night at the Cullen house, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were out hunting. Edward and Bella were at a party thrown by Jessica Stanley. That left Alice, Jasper, and Nessie. Truth be told, Bella would rather have Alice and Jasper babysitting than any of the other Cullens.

Nessie POV:

"Time to go to bed," Uncle Jazzy said as the credits for _Beauty and the Beast _began to roll.

"I'm not sleepy," I told him, but the yawn that came from my mouth after I said this gave me away. I really don't want to go to bed though. I like being with Uncle Jazzy and Aunt Alice.

"Sure you aren't little one," Aunt Alice said.

"I'm no-ot," I replied, yawning again.

Uncle Jasper picked my seemingly four year old body with ease. "I think that your mommy would like it if you went to sleep," he told me.

"I don't know, I think she would want me to have what I want, and I want to stay up," I replied.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, heading towards the back door. Alice started to follow. "No, I've got it this time," he told her. Surprisingly, she let us go.

"No, I guess I don't, but I don't want to go to bed," was my reply. Uncle Jasper adjusted me so I was on his back, holding on to his neck. I was tired, so I let him. Normally I would have said that I would run myself, but it was dark, and I didn't feel like it much. Running on his back is smooth, almost like flying. He's fast, but not as fast as Daddy, so I can see the trees that we are going past. I almost fell asleep

When we arrived at the cottage, he let me down, reaching out his hand. I grabbed it, and we walked inside to my room. I sat on my bed, while he got out some pajamas for me. He got the footie ones with the purple horses. I like those. He brought them over, and I let him help me get undressed and into the pajamas.

Uncle Jasper pulled down the covers to my bed and I slipped inside. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. Just before he headed to the living room I asked, "Uncle Jazzy?"

"Yes, Ness?" he replied, shortening my nickname down so that the words rhymed.

"Will you tell me some bedtime stories so I can go to sleep?"

"Of course," he said as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Lay down," I told him, and he laid on his side, his head resting on his arm just above my head. His legs hung off the end of my little bed, but I didn't care, just as long as he was close to me.

"What story do you want me to tell?" he asked.

"I want you to tell more than one," I replied, "and um, how about the stories of how Uncle Em and Aunt Rose met, how Mommy and Daddy met, and how you and Aunt Alice met?"

"Okay," he said. I love listening to him tell stories. He's the best out of the entire family. "Well, one day when Emmett was human, he was out hunting a bear in the deepest part of the woods. He had been chasing this bear for quite some time. Emmett was sure that he would catch him this time, for he knew that he would find the bear next to the tallest tree in the woods, but the bear caught him. Emmett fought the bear with all his might, but the bear was much stronger than he was. The bear chased him up trees, and around the woods. In the end, it was too much, Emmett had to give in. The bear left him in the woods, wounded.

"That's when your Aunt Rose found him. She thought that he was the most handsome creature she had ever laid her eyes on. He thought she was an angel coming to him in his last moments of life. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, so she carried his damaged body to where they were staying at the time, and told your Grandpa what happened. When he heard her story, he agreed to change Emmett. To this day, Emmett still calls Rose his angel." He paused, considering which story to tell next.

I love the way that Uncle Jazzy tells stories. He always leaves the best for last, and when he tells them, it's almost as if you can see it happening. That's why I love having him tell me bedtime stories. The only bad part was that I was beginning to nod off, so I decided to change what I wanted to hear.

"Uncle Jazzy?" I asked sleepily, "Could you just tell me how you and Alice met and came to the family?"

He noticed how tired I was, and smiled. "Sure kiddo." He started the next story.

"Alice and I met in Philadelphia. There was a horrible storm starting, and I didn't want to look strange by standing out in the rain, but I hadn't fed in a while so I was afraid that I couldn't control myself if I went in a building. Going inside a crowded diner was against my better judgment, but I decided to anyway. That's when I saw her, Sitting on a stool at the bar, her short black hair spiked in 100 different directions.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I mouthed the words as he said them, "she said. Then as I was always brought up to do, I bowed my head and replied, 'I'm sorry Mam,' she reached out her hand for mine, and again, against all that I had been taught, I took it, and when I did, I felt hope. I had a feeling that she would be able to help me through the endless darkness I was in. She did. She still does, she is my shining light, and I followed her. She led me here, to the Cullens. I wasn't sure of them at first, but she assured me that we would be fine, and that I could change with their help. Well, as you can see, I'm still here, so something must be going good, right?"

I smiled, and knew that the story was over. He lowered his arm and let his head rest next to mine on the pillow. "Right," I answered as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**A/N: What did you think? I like it, and If you like this, I'm sure you will like my other story, "A Night at the Cullens." Please Review, and I know I'm forgetting something...**

***door opens***

**Jasper: did you remember the disclaimer?**

**Me: That's what I forgot!**

**Jasper: You're putting it in right?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess**

**Jasper: I don't mind being lent to you, but I still think that you should be honest, I mean, they all know your not Stephenie Meyer. **

**Me: Okay, Okay, I know. I'm doing it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper or Nessie, or any thing related to _Twilight. _**


End file.
